


In the Rain We Stand

by Your_Ordinary_Fellow_Weeb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Broken Engagement, But it mainly focuses on yours and Sans problems, Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), College, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk is a Little Shit (Undertale), I will hunt you down if you steal my work or try to take credit for it, Married Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Past Character Death, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans is tutor, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Won't meet sans till Chapter 10, Worried Papyrus (Undertale), chapters may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Ordinary_Fellow_Weeb/pseuds/Your_Ordinary_Fellow_Weeb
Summary: You are a College student and the monster has just arrived on the surface. You just got out of a toxic relationship and are on the verge of collapse. Add in finals and some romance into your stressed out life, with a sprinkle of humanity failing to be decent. What could go wrong, better yet what could go right...?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster & Papyrus & Sans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Requiem is at Mass

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first Xreader fic so if I do have any grammar misteaks please let me know.   
> Clarity out! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change the chapters up so yeah this will be re-writen every once and awhile  
> Edit: I dont gotta beta reader so if anyone wants to become one just let me know in the comments! Also your ex is a they due to the fact I don't know if ya dated dudes, gals and other pals before so yeah ^^

You stood near the edge of the station where the tracks were. The rain was heavy and loud while you were standing in it waiting for the next bullet to come by.

Today you would marry death, here standing in your white dress. It was simple and plain yet perfect for today. You felt the tug on your SOUL, screaming for you to reply; You were glad you learned how to hide your being. Memories of the past flooded your head but it didn't matter, it would all be a blink. You felt yourself give a smile, it was real. Though it was a sad one you felt the warmth in your chest spread.

The empty subway station was comforting in many ways. 

* _drip, drip_

The sins of your past crawl upon your back, the many questions where now burning in you. You gripped your arm hard, feeling your heart go wild knowing your time would near.

You came to far to back out now, you couldn't let any thoughts dis-wade you. You belonged to your lover and nothing could change that.

**_"Ya know you're real pretty when ya smile!"_ **

You had no regrets right....???

_**"I guess it THYME to get cookin, wouldn't ya agree (Y/N)"** _

You felt the tears roll down, you won't turn back you were DETERMINED to go through with this plan.

_**"I know it hard to speak to someone, but ay.... I'm here for ya pal, I-... Everyone cares about ya"** _

You'd see them, no matter what anyone said they were there for you. No matter how bad it got they were there for you.

 _ **"JUST SHUT UP!** YOU **HAVE NO** IDEA **WHAT**_ _YOU **ARE TALKIN ABOUT!!!"**_

For people who said that ** _they_** would be there for you, they never were. Not even him, but they were. 

The sound of the train was blaring. It was near, as you took a step forward; you heard something.

"Y/N !!!! STOP!!!"

You turned around confused in thought about how **HE** found you. You did everything right, you blocked off your soul energy, you never talked of the station or anything.

You turned a bit to quick though, loosing your footing you fell backwards. The train was right near by full speed about to hit you

_How did it come to this...? Now I'm really gonna die. Is it odd now that I want to live._

You swore you felt time freeze in that moment, only hearing the white noise as you realized how it came to be

All of this, was no ones fault but your own. It's scary really how you managed it. 

Memories flooded your head but this time you didn't fight back you let them in not holding your tears back any longer.

_**That's how it happened...** _


	2. I miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one aint nice and ya try to attempt suicide so skip if you have some bad memories with this

_**The rope yeah it started a couple days after the rope incident right.......???** _

_**Yeah... That's right** _

_**I remember.....** _

As you looked at the rope in your hand you felt calm. "This is for the best" As you climb on the stool you hang the rope. Your hands trembled tying the knot you knew from heart.   
You practiced for this moment. The pain, the freedom, all of this would be gone. 

_"Its cool hang out with your friends. I mean its not like I spent $100 for these tickets but okay"_

You should have seen it, they always manipulated the situation

_"Babe, com'on no need to lash out. I said I was sorry I didn't hear you say stop."_

Maybe you deserved it...? The pain and suffering

_"I said to wear this. Why the hell are you wearing that,take it off **NOW.** "_

You put the hoop around your neck, a ring from death herself asking for your hand in marriage. 

_"Your fucking **NOTHING** without **ME**!"_

As you step off you feel the memories flood back. The pain they put you through, the words that was sweet like sugar but had that awful aftertaste. Why couldn't you have seen it sooner.

" _Hey please don't go. Im sorry, give me one more chance. Please babe"_

Tears soon come to your red flushed face, 

You want to die, but you miss them. You miss the treatment, the pain, the hurt but mainly them. No matter how bad it was, they were there. You use the last ounce of your strength to cut the rope falling harshly to your knees.

"Why, why can't you just let me die!" you hear yourself wail. The one horrid memory of the person you loved hanged themself because you left. It wasn't your fault but yet. No matter how many times you tried to believe it... You couldn't. No matter what this will haunt you, they will haunt you and it's your fault.

(Hey so to all of thoes who had to deal with it, I get that pain and I mean no offence by this chapter. I got into a toxic relatioship myself once and it was a living hell. I am taking this from a psychology perspective. If yall ever need to chat just send me in the inbox and I'll listen but its up to you to change. Clarity out)


	3. To Whom The Sirens Toll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were seeing from Sans pov. Just fresh out of the Mt.Ebbot womb and now dealing with humanity, and meets a certain father (is an oc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos my dudes and darlings ect... Its really nice to see I can bring joy into peoples life with stories! ^^  
> No matter how shitty my grammar is... o-o

Sans POV

It was bright, warm and so vast. The underground was only so big, it would only take a month trip to get from the hole the kid fell from to the barrier. "SANS! WHAT IS THAT BIG BLOB IN THE SKY IT'S HURTING MY EYE-SOCKETS!!!" "Well ya **see** Paps that big blob is the sun. It sure is bright though." Papyrus made one of his 'ohmygod' face at me and started yellin about my puns.

I looked at the kid and knew that this would be the last and final reset. "Sans, could you help me, and hold Chara for a second ? She is not feeling to well." "sure Tori. come'er kiddo." 

Tori was right. After so many resets, after each death, forced to watch Frisk kill those she loved over and over. It's no wonder why she hates Frisk, I had to pull Chara off of Frisk so she wouldn't kill them. I held Chara in my arms bridal style making sure they wouldn't slip from my arms.

"Hey! I think I see a City!Lets go fuckin introduce ourselves!" I had gotten used to Paps screeching but Undyne, that will take ages for me to get used to. Just as Undyne was dashing off our big King Fluffybuns caught her by the hair

"Undyne, I think we should head all together to meet the humans on this world. Meaning we should try to talk in a civilized manner, no cussing or tackling." Asgore spoke to Undyne which I'll admit for such a big guy he surprisingly has a soft tone in his voice. It took a while to soothe Undyne and convince her that we all need to head down together, what mainly sold her was Alphys saying they'll go on a date as soon as possible.

As all of us walked down to the city there was a blaring sound. Never in my life had I heard a noise so horrible. Coming from the underground everything was always so echo-y . There was a lot of yelling and movement, I looked over at Paps and from all the comotion I knew this was not gonna be good. 

As we finally got to the base of the mountain I heard a loud bang, everyone was silent as we saw gates posted out in front of us, barbwire and all along with the aim of what I believe were "police". A small froggit stepped forward and one of them shot a bullet. It grazed them but I could sense the fear, the worry, the hate off of the humans.

"Put your hands in the air right **FUCKIN** now, you're tresspasin on government property. If you resist we will be forced to use our weapons. Do **I** make myself clear!?" 

It was a wonder how Undyne didn't move but she stood there ready for the Kings word to attack but instead he put his hands in the air. "We do not wish to cause any trouble human, though this is an odd way of greeting us." 

"Did you not **FUCKING** -" the officer was cut off by a young man who ran out yelling "Wait!!! Don't shoot them!!"

He tripped and fell onto the ground right near the foot/paws of Asgore. "Are you alright?"

" **HEY!** What did I say don't move a inch you furry ass peice of-" The man stood up wearing a labcoat and had circle glasses. 

"That's quite enough! Do you even know who you are speaking to?! You are talking to the King of Monsters!" I was glad to see some humans were good, not so black and white that is for sure. "Outside of that I am with the Zhejiang University and I currently work for The Institute of Science ! We have been studying the area of Mt. Ebbot for some time." the man turned to us monsters. "I'm sorry your Majesty for all of this commotion, my name is Arsenic. Arsenic Moon, at your service" 

It was odd to see a human being so kind to us, after that whole debocail. He shook Asgore's had till he had to let go before his arm would fall off. "Anyways, lets get you all setteled in the city. Though of course it will take awhile but your welcome to stay at the military base nearby the city." Undyne stepped in.]

"You don't want us in the city and its obvious just say and don't tap dance around it." He flinched at the words. "I know it seems that way but we need to get everyone not just you but everyone has to get settled into this." 

It was obvious from that moment.This was not gonna end well for either side...

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long to get this out here Ive been dealing with a case currently. Anyways yall are in a long ride ^^


	4. What Stress???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bills be knockin at your door  
> (btw not in college so if I get any pf this wrong please let me know owo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N: Your Name  
> H/C: Hair color  
> H/L: Hair length

You awoke to the sound of your alarm clock on your phone. You grabbed the phone and turned it off. You looked at the rope that you failed to kill yourself with last night. You could almost hear the words pathetic come out of your mouth.

As you sat up in your bed, you saw the many bottles of “Adult Juice” on the floor. Some of them were tipped over, while others were up and tall with small drops of liquid. You grab a bottle with some amount of alcohol left in it, sure it was too early to get shit face drunk, but in all reality, you just wanted a small buzz for the day. As soon as you were about to take a swig. You saw how much was left “ Shit, I need to save this for later. I’ll pick some more from the gas station. Meantime I have to get ready.”

You didn’t always talk to yourself but nowadays you do. Your eyes linger on the many hoodies in your room. Your hands rummage through them looking for one that doesn’t have blood marks on them and smells like booze. You finally found one. It was a loose black one that came to your thighs and falling off on the shoulder, beside it, you found your light blue skinny jeans that had white paint splattered on them. All that was left now was grabbing your socks and sneakers.

Then you felt the curtain fabric in your bag. Your mask, you never enjoyed people seeing your face due to the many scars upon it. While they may have healed, for the most part, you still covered them. You slid the mask loops behind your ears shifting it into place, as soon as you put your sneakers on you tried to make your hair cooperate with you to no avail. Your (h/l) (h/c) won the battle, a sigh of frustration, you put it in a messy bun. 

As soon as you finished with your hair, you felt your gaze shift to a ring. You should let it go, but you were supposed to be wed in spring. You grabbed the ring and let the metal glide on your finger. It was smooth like butter. All the while the jewel was staring right at you.

~In Hallway~

You walked out of your dorm room and headed to the main campus. As you walked down the halls, you heard the laughter, the gossip. Your anxiety kicked in. They **KNEW** what you did, they **WANTED** you to do it, they were **LAUGHING** about how **PATHETIC** **_YOU_** are. 

Your breathing picks up in speed, its too much. You fumble for your bag trying to get to your headphones/earbuds. You know you are over thinking things but your thoughts were becoming to much. Finally after what felt like 2 hours of looking for your headphones/earbuds you found them. You linked them to your phone and searched for the song that would always soothe your nerves. 

_Tap*_

You pressed the icon and slowly your bundle of nerves relaxed.

[ chevy • floating (lyrics) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGl0sfZh5c0&list=WL&index=5) (I think the song is fitting don't gotta listen to it if ya don't want to :p)

You closed your eyes for a second letting the music take you, its intro sending you into a calming sate. The words were smooth as silk and embraced you like warm honey. Even as it played the world became white noise, an empty canvas for you to paint on.

_tip, tap*_

You moved your hands upon the wall letting your fingers run on the many lines. You felt the silence in your head be swept with memorizing lines on the wall. It was like cold silk to your senses. In your own way it was like dancing, dancing without floating away with your anxiety. If it weren't for these simple small things in life you would most likely be fading to blue. 

You continued to look at the wall seeing the many marks of graffiti on the wall. You stopped at a certain part of the wall there was a small drawing of a balloon with the words don't float away yet. It was one of your favorites due to the fact it was so lonely with all the other noise on the wall this one had never been defaced. Dirty, sullen, rotten or broken. 

You turned around the corridor only to bump into someone. Your headphones/earbuds fell off, you bent down to pick them up only to see that it was you advisor whom you bumped into.

"Ah! There you are Miss (Y/N), I've been looking for you. I need to talk to you about your payments."

You froze... The bills were overdue by a month, not only was it your room and board but. It was also your food plan. "I'm so sorry Ms.Aster. We can talk about it right now if you wish to."

You hoped she would say no, but luck didn't go your way. She walked cheerfully down the hall with you by her side, talking about how it's important it is that everyone tries there best to do good in society. 

Soon you were pulled out of your blank state as she beamed her ol fashion "where here" smile. She held the door for you, you walked inside hesitantly. In front of you was a cozy armchair with a nice heated blanket. A picture of her son and cat in a solid matte bronze frame, a pastel mint coffee maker with a jar of candies on the side of her desk.

"Come in! No need to be so nervous. I understand with... recent.. events that have happened you would feel this way but you are among a friend so please it's okay." 

As your bag hit the school floor you sat in the arm chair. "So it has come to my attention that you haven't paid your room, board and..." She pulled out her cherry red reading glasses "There we are! Food plan, normally your on time with your payments and not just that you still have yet to decide of what career you want to do."

You felt yourself slump, it was because you hadn't know what you wish to do with your life. Even if you did it would be even more daunting.

"No need to get so down! I understand its a big decision. Trust me I know how it feels... Anyways! I know you and your father haven't talked in a while but, if you need help paying your bills I'd be happy to help!"

She was like the mother you wished you had. Your mother.... safe to say was unstable. you finally spoke trying your best not to sound meek

"No but thank you for offering. As for me and my father I just chat with him last week." you hope she'd buy the lie about you and your father "I should really get going to my core classes now." you point your thumbs towards the door. 

"Oh! Y-yes, goodness sake Ive keept you awhile to long from class sweetie." She opens the door. "Also we might have new exchange students coming soon. If your intrested we could pair you with one of them."

It was only one second before she could even say something else that you said a hard no. You don't want anyone witnessing your tendencies. "All right then well have a good day! Do stop by any time if you need anything!"

You wave goodbye only to drop the smile as soon as you leave. "Stop worrying about me. Stop giving me pity. I'm fine on my own" like I said you had gotten used to talking to yourself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I still need to do a update schedule. So whatever day is best fo you guys let me know! Also do answer the poll cause I want to do something you guys actually want to do in real life the poll question is on the first chapter! And thank you so much 109 hits! It means a lot to me! Anyways as for when you will meet sans you will meet him in the fifth chapter. I just wish to show the many diffrent side of the story first so we can the go from there ^^  
> Anyways  
> Clarity OUT  
> Love yall


	5. Not an update

I may take longer to update because I'm dealin with some stuff in my life, Ive dealt with a lot of problems in my life and I don't think I'm gettin better. I'm gonna be workin on myself a lot more and may not have as much time to update. I'm sorry I do hope you can forgive me.


End file.
